If I Was Normal
by Hela Lokidottir Barton
Summary: "Un évènement un peu spécial pour Dean Winchester..."


**Copyright - Les personnages de Supernatural sont l'entière propriété de leurs créateurs & interprètes. Je ne reçoit également pas d'argent pour mes écrits.**

**Mot de l'auteur - Au début, il s'agissait d'un RP Solo sur le RPG cher à mon coeur mais au final, je me suis dit "Pourquoi pas ?" donc voilà, j'en ai fait un OS qui - je l'espère - vous plaira malgré tout ;)**

* * *

**J**e l'avouais, je n'étais pas du matin. Non vraiment, je n'étais pas du matin et ne le serais jamais. Me lever tôt, genre 7H00, 8H00 du matin ?Très peu pour moi merci, j'étais plutôt adepte des grasses matinées jusqu'à 9H00, 10H00...Et vu que je ne travaillais que l'après-midi, je ne me gênais pas pour allègrement en profiter. Rester planqué sous la couette et ne rien foutre de sa matinée, voir de sa journée...Le rêve ultime, un vrai Paradis sur Terre. Malheureusement pour moi ?Pas aujourd'hui. Car aussi tentant le fait de rester au pieu pouvait-il être, un rapide regard au réveil me força à m'arracher des bras tentateurs de mon oreiller et de mes draps afin de me lever pour aller dans la salle de bains afin de me doucher et m'habiller. Ensuite ?Un aller direct dans la cuisine pour mon premier café de la journée. Petite précision: je suis un accro au café. J'ai _besoin_ de ma dose quotidienne de café sinon c'était risquer de me voir aussi réactif qu'un mollusque (ce qui était déjà beaucoup pour moi comme adorait se moquer Sam), chose qui n'était pas vraiment l'idéal. Vraiment pas. Il y avait également une autre raison qui faisait que je ne pouvais pas passer la journée au lit. Déjà parce qu'on était peut-être samedi mais aujourd'hui était un jour un peu spécial. Et pas uniquement pour moi. Posant ma tasse vide sur le plan de travail, je remontais ensuite à l'étage et ouvris la porte en face de ma chambre avant de m'approcher le plus discrètement du lit en sortant mon portable pour lancer une musique. Et tandis que _**Carry On My Wayward Son**_retentissait dans la chambre, une petite tornade blonde bien réveillée surgit hors de son lit pour se jeter à mon cou.

**« - Joyeux anniversaire chérie ! »**

**« - C'est aujourd'hui ?!Youpi ! »**

**T**out en la gardant dans mes bras tandis qu'elle chantait sa chanson favorite que mon portable continuait de jouer, je redescendis dans la cuisine pour la laisser prendre son petit déjeuner. Et tandis que Danneel dévorait joyeusement ses Lucky Charms, je la regardais en souriant. Tout le monde s'accordait à dire qu'hormis les cheveux qu'elle avait hérité de sa grand-mère, elle avait tout prit de moi. Donc presque rien de sa mère, ce qui m'arrangeait bien. C'était peut-être cruel de dire ça mais disons que je n'avais toujours pas digéré le fait d'être un jour rentré après une dure journée de travail au garage pour voir notre maison vidée de toutes ses affaires sans le moindre mot pour expliquer pourquoi elle partait. Ce qui m'avait déjà mis en rogne, mais ce qui avait achevé de me rendre fou de rage, c'était de savoir qu'elle était également allée chez Sam et Ruby (qui travaillait alors à domicile faisait la garderie en journée pour Tom, les jumeaux et Danneel encore bébés) pour la récupérer si ma belle-soeur ne l'avait pas trouvée trop étrange pour être dans son état normal et refuser de lui laisser Danneel. Personne, pas même et surtout pas la garce qui l'avait pourtant mise au monde, ne me prenait ma fille. Personne. Le bruit d'une chaise que l'on repousse me tira de mes pensées et je débarrassais rapidement la table pendant que ma fille se précipitait à l'étage pour se préparer. Quand à moi, et puisque nous avions largement le temps de profiter un peu avant de quitter la maison, j'allais m'affaler dans le canapé pour regarder la télé. Où elle me rejoignit une fois prête, et je protestais pour la forme lorsqu'elle me piqua d'emblée la télécommande pour mettre ses dessins animés favoris. D'accord, les dessins animés étaient plus pour les gamins mais je n'en avais rien à faire d'en regarder.

**A**près tout, on pouvait bien être un adulte et ne pas rechigner à régresser en enfance quelque fois. Même si avoir des enfants pouvait passer pour une excellente excuse à cela. Sauf que pour moi, ça en était pas une. Oui, j'étais parfois un grand gamin et je l'assumais complètement. Eh, il fallait bien ça pour être considéré comme "le meilleur papa de tous les temps !" comme adorait le répéter Danneel, ce qui me rendait mine de rien très fier. Les dessins animés terminés à sa grande déception, Danneel remonta dans sa chambre pour s'occuper alors que je rangeais le peu de désordre qu'il y avait dans la maison jusqu'à ce qu'il fût temps d'aller chez Bobby et Ellen en début d'après-midi. Tous les deux se comportaient comme des grands-parents complètement gagas de leurs petits-enfants – encore que les appeler "grand-père" ou "grand-mère" devant eux revenait à risquer de se prendre un coup de pied au cul pendant qu'ils affirmeraient être encore trop jeunes pour être appelés comme ça – bien que Sam et moi ne soyons pas leurs fils. Quand un psychopathe échappé d'asile s'était introduit chez nous et après avoir tué notre mère Mary dans la chambre même de Sammy sans s'attaquer à ce dernier et avait déclenché un incendie pour couvrir sa fuite et que notre père John soit mort de ses blessures après avoir réussi à nous sortir de l'incendie mon frère et moi, Bobby qui était l'un de ses amis d'enfance nous avaient tous les deux recueillis avec sa femme Ellen et élevés en compagnie de Jo qui était née du premier mariage d'Ellen. Donc bien que nous ne partagions aucun lien de sang, cela ne nous empêchait pas de les considérer avec la même affection que nous aurions pu avoir pour nos véritables parents. Une fois arrivés, ce fût pour trouver Bobby et Ellen en train de mettre la table tandis que de la cuisine parvenaient les voix de Sam et Ruby en train de se disputer bien que je les connaissaient assez pour savoir que ce n'était pas sérieux.

**« - Et voici l'héroïne du jour !Tu as quel âge déjà ?Neuf ans ?Eh bien ça passe vite dit donc... »**

**T**andis que Danneel s'accaparait Bobby, Ellen m'adressa un triste mais sincère sourire: si la "trahison" de la mère de Danneel m'était encore douloureuse, je n'osais imaginer ce que cela pouvait être pour Ellen elle-même. Car en plus d'être la mère de Daneel, Bela était également la fille aînée d'Ellen qui avait refusé d'entendre à nouveau parler d'elle tout comme Jo se considérait désormais comme fille unique. Refusant de laisser celle que je considérait comme ma seconde mère se torturer ainsi, je la serrais contre moi et l'embrassais sur la joue sans la lâcher quand Sam et Ruby sortirent enfin de la cuisine, l'air d'avoir fait une petite bataille de farine si on en jugeait leurs cheveux et leurs vêtements. Et j'étais persuadé que si ses clients pouvaient le voir en cet instant, mon brillant et géant avocat de petit frère perdrait toute crédibilité.

**« - Dean, ton frère est parfois pire gamin que toi. »**

**« - Voyons Ruby, tu sais bien que c'est de famille. »**

**« - C'est bien ça qui m'inquiètes tu sais ?Mais tu sais ce que c'est le pire ?De savoir que Danneel est comme toi... »**

**M**a belle-soeur se mit à rire lorsque je lui tirais puérilement la langue avant de lâcher un cri quand Sam l'attrapa par la taille pour la chatouiller, arrachant un soupir faussement exaspéré à Danneel et Tom de voir leurs parents se comporter comme de vrais gamins et ils se précipitèrent tous les deux pour ouvrir la porte quand on sonna même s'ils dûrent s'écarter pour laisser passer Castiel. Mon meilleur ami portait une énorme boîte qu'il posa avec précaution sur la table tandis que sa femme Meg le suivait quoique plus lentement car enceinte de sept mois, les deux mains prises par les jumeaux Misha et Mina qui l'amenèrent directement s'asseoir sur le canapé. En retard soit-disant à cause d'une inondation soudaine dans leur appartement bien que je les soupçonnaient d'avoir seulement passé trop de temps à prendre leur douche ensembles, Jo et Charlie arrivèrent bonnes dernières mais alors qu'une joyeuse cacophonie s'installait dans le salon, je ne me retins pas de sourire: toute ma famille se trouvait réunie, et le bonheur le plus complet se lisait sur les visages de chacun.

**E**llen et Bobby se chamaillaient et tous deux demandaient à l'autre ce qu'il pourrait bien faire sans lui ou elle, Ruby et Sam s'embrassaient comme s'ils s'agissaient de leur dernier jour sur Terre, Castiel enlaçait Meg et tout en lui caressant le ventre la contemplait comme si elle était la huitième merveille du monde pendant que Charlie ne racontait que des idioties juste pour faire rire les enfants pendant que Jo venait m'enlacer. Autant je ne pouvais plus voir sa soeur, autant je l'adorais elle. Bela s'était peut-être comportée comme la pire des garces mais j'avais malgré tout eu des sentiments à son égard. Des sentiments qu'elle avait piétiné sans le moindre égard, et c'était Jo qui s'était chargée de moi après ça. C'était elle qui m'avait ramassé à la petite cuillère et qui avait tout fait pour ne remonter le moral, elle qui n'avait pas hésité à venir de jour comme de nuit s'occuper de Danneel en voyant que je n'arrivais pas à m'occuper de ma propre fille, elle qui m'avait aidé à oublier sa soeur bien qu'il n'y ai jamais eu le moindre sentiment entre nous hormis un sentiment fraternel...Et jamais je ne pourrais oublier tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour moi.

**« - Elle est adorable... »**

**M**a fille était en train de trépigner devant les cadeaux empilés devant elle, et ne se fit pas prier pour déchirer les emballages après que je l'ai autorisée à les ouvrir, comme d'habitude incapable de résister à son regard de chiot abandonné sous la pluie. Et je fût bien incapable de dire quel cadeau lui plût le plus, entre les livres de contes et légendes offerts par Ellen et Bobby, le pendentif et les intégrales CD de Kansas et Metallica dont elle était fan tout comme moi ( « - Pour remplacer les vieilles cassettes de ton père », se moqua Sam) par Ruby et Sammy, l'énorme paquet de surcreries et la peluche d'ange par Meg et Cas ou encore – cela la fit rire aux éclats – l'énorme part de tarte au citron que lui tendit Charlie. Part qu'elle engloutit en trois minutes exactement, ce qui ne la cala pas pour le gâteau qui ne reçut que des compliments, faisant rougir Meg qui s'avérait être une excellente pâtissière à ses heures perdues. Le gâteau avait la forme de mon Impala et s'avéra si bien fait que Ruby l'immortalisa avec une photo avant que Danneel ne souffle ses bougies. Après que tout le monde ai applaudi, je découpait le gâteau pour en servir une part à tout le monde.

**« - Sérieux Meg, tu sais que je t'épouserais bien si tu n'étais pas déjà mariée avec Cas ? »**

**« - Vas te faire voir Dean. »**

**E**n riant, j'esquivais le coussin que me balança Castiel qui souriait lui aussi et continuais à déguster ma part. Je plaisantais bien entendu, j'avais bien trop de respect pour Meg pour ne serait-ce que m'imaginer m'immiscer entre elle et Cas. D'autant que je n'avais vraiment pas envie de me retrouver avec un Castiel en mode Berseker et surprotecteur envers sa femme au cul, merci bien...Après que tout le monde se soit plus que calé avec parfois plusieurs parts - et non, je ne me sentais absolument pas visé - l'après-midi s'étendit aussi joyeusement que lentement, et j'aurais pu rester jusqu'à la nuit tombée si Danneel n'avait pas demandé à rentrer à la maison d'une voix toute endormie. Neuf ans aujourd'hui ou non, elle restait malgré tout une petite fille. Si elle tint le temps de dire au revoir à tout le monde, elle s'endormit dans la voiture et se réveilla juste le temps de se mettre en pyjama (durant lequel j'allais chercher tous ses cadeaux pour les ramener dans sa chambre) avant de sombrer à nouveau dans un paisible sommeil. Heureux qu'elle ai passé une bonne journée, je l'embrassais sur le front en arrangeant ses couvertures puis quittais la chambre en refermant précautionneusement la porte avant de retourner dans ma propre chambre pour m'endormir...

**« - ...an...De...Dean !Dépêches-toi de te réveiller, on a une affaire ! »**

**B**rutalement tiré du sommeil, je sursautais violemment pour voir Sam lever les yeux au ciel et me tendre un sac en papier contenant mon déjeuner. Je haïssais ce genre de réveil, surtout après ce...rêve ?En y repensant, j'eu un pincement au coeur en revoyant le visage de celle qui avait été ma fille dans mon rêve. Une fille parfaite qui ne verrait jamais le jour avec la vie qui était la mienne...Juste un rêve...**"**

* * *

**Bon, je l'avoue, c'est également un léger craquage de ma part mais il faut bien s'amuser parfois non ?Alors, vous avez aimer ?Une petite review pour me le dire ? ^^**


End file.
